Si yo te contara
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Un sonfic basado en la cancion del mismo nombre de la banda el limon. Ganadora del tercer lugar del concurso "sonfic dramione" del grupo de Fb "potterfics" Trama mia,personajes J.K. Rowling


Si yo te contara

**Un joven platinado estaba sólo en su habitación, pensando en ella mirando al techo, a su alrededor yacían varias botellas vacías de whiski de fuego. Hacia varios días no salía de su encierro, no concebía la vida sin su hermosa castaña , aún le dolía el día que por estúpido término destrozando el corazón de esa bella castaña. **

**"Estaba en su despacho muy quitado de la pena,aquel día no tenía mucho trabajo así que se desató la corbata y prosiguió a servirse un whisky de fuego.**

**Miro su reloj de pared,casi era la hora de salir, Hermione prometió pasar por el, para ver unos detalles de la boda ,así que no debía tardar. De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a una escultural joven castaña de ojos verdes,su ex Astoria Greengrass quien llevaba una gabardina negra.**

**-Astoria, ¿Que haces aqui?,La última vez que te vi fui muy claro.**

**-Draco,yo te necesito- suplicó Astoria acercándose al rubio y sujetandolo por el cuello,el platinado la aparto de si muy molesto.**

**-Astoria lo nuestro no puede ser,en unos meses me casó con Hermione. **

**La heredera Greengrass como si no escuchará se desabotono la gabardina y en menos de un suspiro está cayó al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda. El rubio se quedo sin habla, lo que la joven aprovechó para acercarse a el seductoramente y pasandole la lengua por los labios.**

**-Para Astoria, esto no esta bien.**

**-calla Draco se que te gusta lo que te hago- susurro la castaña al oído del ojigris,mientras su mano desendia a la gran anatomía del ojigris. **

**-¡Basta Astoria! -El rubio la aparto de un empujón, dejando a la frívola castaña totalmente enfadada.**

**-¿Que diablos te pasa Draco? ¿No eres hombre para tocarme? ,no recuerdas que antes tu me buscabas y terminabamos en la cama.**

**-Eso era antes,ahora soy un hombre comprometido. **

**Astoria puso una mueca de enojo y recogió su gabardina del suelo,estaba a medio vestir cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una desconcertada Hermione. **

**La leona empezó a llorar al ver a Draco con la corbata desatada y Astoria a medio vestir.**

**-¿Draco como pudiste?-sollozo la castaña. **

**Draco se acercó a Hermione, pero sólo recibió una bofetada ida y vuelta **

**-Hermione, no tuve nada que ver con ella. Créeme por favor **

**-Eres un cínico, los hechos hablan por si mismos! Y ahí esta la prueba- vocifero Hermione señalando a Astoria quien sonreía con burla. **

**La castaña salió de la oficina dando un portazo y desapareciendo enseguida "**

**Desde ese día Draco parecía muerto en vida,busco a Hermione pero sus amigos se la negaban, de hecho se ganó un par de derechazos por parte de Potter. Un mes después se enteró por medio de Theodore Nott que era novio de Luna que Hermione había salido para el extranjero. **

**Poco a poco fue haciendo su vida y comenzó a salir a sus eventos sociales, donde coincidió un par de veces con Pansy y Blaise. **

**Todas esas reuniones terminaban por deprimirlo poniéndolo de peor humor del que antes se cargaba al mencionar o preguntar "por su adorada sangre sucia" .**

**" Solo problemas**

**y lagrimas seguidas**

**de una depresión**

**Todo me molesta**

**y si alguien te nombre**

**duele el corazón"**

**Pasaron dos años , siguio arduamente con su trabajo en el ministerio de magia como siempre,a veces se hiba a los bares con Zabini y terminaba en la cama con una desconocida, en más de dos ocasiones terminó cediendo en los brazos de Astoria, pero todas esas mujeres no eran ella, al terminar de hacerles el amor volvía el mismo sentimiento de vacío y continuaba pensando en su heroína de guerra,su valiente leona.**

**Un día después de un arduo día de trabajo decidió dar un paseo sin rumbo por el callejón Diagon, estaba realmente triste pero lograba disimular su estado de ánimo bajo esa máscara de frialdad acostumbrada. **

**Las calles sin duda le recordaban a ella,su hermosa castaña de ojos chocolate que perdió por culpa de la estúpida de Astoria y en parte por el mismo.**

**Llevaba esos años soltero, esperando que ella lo perdonará y empezarán la vida que siempre soñaron,pero por más que buscaba Hermione no aparecía. **

**Esa misma tarde Draco entró a una librería, esa que tanto le gustaba a su terca leona, ¡Cuantas veces estuvieron juntos en ese lugar! ¡Que tiempos aquellos! .**

**Estaba examinando su sección favorita, los poemas cuando casi choca con una distraída rubia con grandes ojos soñadores. **

**-Disculpa no te vi. ¡Draco!-exclamó Luna al ver que se trataba del rubio.**

**-Lovegood,lo siento no te vi**

**Draco la miro con ansia,las palabras simplemente no salían. Quería saber de ella pero su orgullo era mayor, se preguntaba si ella estaría bien, tal vez después de tanto tiempo tendría otra persona. ..**

**"Si yo te contara**

**que doy recompensa**

**si alguien me confiesa**

**en donde estas tu**

**Te senti insegura**

**y nuestra locura**

**me saco de dudas**

**que siento por ti"**

**-Ella esta bien,sólo creo deberían hablar, antes de que sea tarde.-aconsejó Luna ante la perplejidad del rubio**

**-¿Que? **

**-Adiós Draco fue un gusto verte.**

**El rubio sabía de antemano que Luna se refería a Hermione, ansiaba buscarla y decirle que la ama pero temía ser rechazado como en varias ocasiones. **

**Salió de la librería con algo de valor renovado, en cierta parte se lo debía a Luna. Totalmente convencido fue al departamento de Hermione, debía recuperarla a como diera lugar.**

**Suspiro al llegar a la puerta, golpeó suavemente tres veces y esperó la respuesta. **

**Un minuto después su castaña abrió totalmente sorprendida,pero su cara lentamente se transformó en enojo.**

**-Draco, ¿que haces aquí? **

**-Necesitaba verte, hablar contigo. **

**-No creo que tengamos nada que hablar. Por favor vete. **

**-Si me dejarás explicarte. ..**

**-¿Quien es Hermione? -Preguntó una voz masculina desde el interior de la vivienda **

**La castaña miro a Draco con frialdad, antes de responder.**

**-Es un amigo pero ya se va- informó la castaña **

**-¡Sales con alguien! -Exclamó Draco furioso **

**-Ese no es tu asunto **

**-¡Lo es! Tu me amas**

**-Por favor Draco han pasado más de dos años **

**-Quien es Hermione, quiero saber su nombre **

**-No te importa**

**-¡Dímelo! **

**-Charlie Weasley. Sólo es un amigo- afirmó Hermione **

**-En serio **

**-Si **

**-Dame una oportunidad para decirte lo que pasó. Te daré mis recuerdos.**

**El rubio puso su varita con dirección a su cabeza y saco de ella un par de líneas plateadas y lo puso en un frasco de mermelada. **

**Se los entregó a Hermione, mirándola con amor.**

**-Dame un voto de confianza por favor.**

**-Draco...**

**-Confía en mi,no te pido que vuelvas conmigo. Sólo créeme **

**-Lo haré Draco**

**Ese día se despidieron con una sonrisa. Dos días después Hermione buscó a Draco después del trabajo **

**-Lamentó no haberte escuchado **

**-¿Me perdonas?**

**-Oh Draco**

**Hermione lo abrazo con calidez ,con lentitud sus labios buscaron los del otro deborandose con ternura,pasión y deseo, proclamándose así juntos de nuevo.**

**-No sabes cuanto te extrañe mi hurón **

**-No más que yo mi ratona de biblioteca. **

**Con el paso de los meses fueron reforzando su relación, vieron pasar divorcios (Pansy y Blaise) bodas,noviazgos,nacimientos de bebes de sus mejores amigos.**

**Y para sorpresa de muchos en medio de todo esto Pansy y Harry se hicieron novios, cosa insólita para ellos, pero lo terminaron por aceptar. **

**Pero el momento más feliz de Draco y Hermione no fue uno, fueron varios. La pedida de mano en la cima de una montaña, la boda más espléndida con sus amigos y padres como testigos, su hermosa luna de miel recorriendo Grecia,París e Italia. **

**Pero el momento más hermoso fue cuando Scorpius Hyperon llegó al mundo en medio de tanto amor y felicidad **

**-Tiene tus ojos Draco**

**-Te amo Hermione, espero nuestros próximos hijos se parezcan a ti**

**Ambos admiraban con ternura al pequeño scorpius que estaba profundamente dormido **

**-De veras quieres más hijos**

**-Los que quieras Hermione **

**-Te amo Draco**

**Espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
